Duelo de Emoções
by Nanda Lissarini
Summary: Desejos e paixões em conflito!Sesshoumaru tem um único objetivo na vida: vencer. É um homem que cria suas próprias regras e está sempre no controle de tudo... até conhecer Rin, que acende dentro dele a chama ao mesmo tempo doce e quente do desejo...
1. 01 As preliminares

**Capítulo I – As preliminares**

Rin Horisawa olhava para o aparelho telefônico apertado em sua mão. Sua vontade era de jogá-lo longe, mas con trolou-se e colocou-o delicadamente na mesa lateral. Era de tarde e, até aquele momento, o dia não tinha sido nada bom. Para começar, uma dor de cabeça terrível a acometera pela manhã, uma hora antes de seu costumeiro horário de acordar, o que acontecia sempre às seis e quinze. Rin jamais se sentia esfuziante pela manhã, mas preferia ficar apenas calada, e não mal-humorada.

No ônibus, a caminho do serviço, acabara por se sentar ao lado de uma jovem tagarela, mas não tivera escolha, já que aquele era o único lugar vago no veículo. O caminho até os escritórios de contabilidade da Styer Brothers nunca lhe pareceu tão longo quanto nesse dia... Ali, ela era gerente administrativa do setor contábil e da controladoria.

Ao chegar ao escritório parecia dopada, de tanto que tinha ouvido da boca daquela estranha. Mal colocou os pés em sua sala, veio-lhe a informação de que um cliente, um dos maiores e mais interessantes para a firma, tinha esquecido de incluir alguns recibos de vital importância no pacote de documentação que lhe enviara na semana anterior. Rin tinha trabalhado _até_ bem tarde na noite anterior, para terminar a contento o formulário de recolhimento de imposto de renda desse mesmo cliente, e agora tudo parecia em vão.

Que belo começo de primavera! O comprimido que tomara para a dor de cabeça, e que apenas começara a fazer efeito, praticamente perdeu sua eficácia de repente.

No entanto, como era uma eficiente profissional, ela logo começou a trabalhar, refazendo todo o material. Terminou, por fim, e estava em seu muito merecido intervalo para o cafezinho quando o telefone tocou, e ela ouviu a voz do pai, percebendo, de imediato, que algo não estava bem com ele. Na verdade, havia um tom de pânico na voz de Horisawa-ama quando lhe disse:

— Preciso falar com você, filhinha.

Aquele modo de tratá-la deixou Rin alerta de pronto. Seu pai só a chamava de "filhinha" quando queria alguma coisa e algo que ele sabia que iria aborrecê-la.

— Há algo errado, pai? — ela precisou se controlar para não deixar transparecer a impaciência em sua voz. E logo se sentiu culpada, mas seu pai era difícil, às vezes.

— É que... estou com problemas — ele admitiu, sem vacilar.

Tal declaração deixou Rin ainda mais tensa. Proble mas não eram novidade, avaliou, sentindo-se mal pela ironia do pensamento, e sua voz soou, por isso mesmo, mais suave:

— Quais problemas, pai?

— Financeiros, mas não posso discutir isso pelo telefone. O que acha de nos encontrarmos depois do expediente hoje? Posso comprar um jantarzinho gostoso para você... — ele he sitou, depois acrescentou, tentando ser ainda mais agradável: — Posso levá-la ao restaurante Bookbinsder's.

A primeira vez em que seu pai a levara ao Bookbinsder's fora quando Rin tinha quatro anos, quando conheceu seus pais de criação, e ela adorara o lugar. Desde então passara a considerá-lo um de seus locais favoritos, e a oferta do pai teve o efeito desejado:

— Está bem. A que horas, então?

— O que acha de... seis e meia?

— Prefiro às seis. E encontro o senhor lá.

— Está bem, filhinha — o alívio na voz dele era óbvio. — E... obrigado.

Depois de um longo e terrível olhar para o pobre telefone, que acabara de deixar sobre a mesa, Rin recostou-se a sua cadeira e cerrou os olhos. A dor de cabeça tinha voltado, mais forte. Até as maçãs de seu rosto doíam, seus dentes su periores, sua testa... e suas têmporas pareciam querer explodir.

Ser filha única tinha seu lado bom e seu lado ruim, avaliou. Mas ser inteligente, desenvolta e batalhadora fazia com que o lado ruim fosse maior.

Estava cansada e a cada dia parecia-lhe mais difícil admi nistrar tanto sua vida profissional quanto particular. Não con seguia entender em que momento sua vida começara a des moronar...

Rin passou a raciocinar sobre o caso, enquanto bebe ricava o café, agora morno. Sua vida sempre fora interessante, alegre, um desafio revigorante.

Mas não era mais assim... Ultimamente, sua vida particular e profissional havia se transformado em um amargor sem fim. O desafio revigorante transformara-se em uma rotina massa crante, com quase nada de interessante, e muito menos alegre. E quem dissera, mesmo, que o feminismo era libertador?, ques tionou-se, sem encontrar resposta. Se pudesse encontrar as mu lheres que tinham iniciado o movimento... Tinha na mente per guntas muito boas e inteligentes para fazer a elas, sendo que a primeira e mais importante era: "Vocês estavam malucas, ou o quê?"

O voto e o conceito de igualdade eram dois ideais maravi lhosos, sem sombra de dúvida, mas... os encargos decorrentes disso tudo pareciam enormes! Rin sempre se sentira mi litante. Fora decidida e contestadora na faculdade. Debatera muito, colocara suas opiniões, lutara por elas, fizera pratica mente de tudo. E fora tão divertido! Revigorante! Inspirador!

Depois de se formar, armada com o conhecimento e com um diploma, desprezara um trabalho dentro da firma de sua família e passara a desafiar os bastiões das companhias domi nadas por homens.

Não fora fácil, mas conseguira a posição desejada em seu primeiro emprego. Ela e uma de suas melhores amigas tinham comemorado a conquista com muito champanhe.

Animada com o sucesso que a esperava na firma, ela se vestira a caráter para sua nova função, seguindo, com confiança arrogante, pelo mundo corporativo.

Grande coisa... analisava agora. Isso acontecera havia dez anos. E dez anos poderiam ter se passado em um piscar de olhos... ou no arrastar de uma lesma...

E agora, dez anos depois, Rin encontrava-se perdendo seu entusiasmo inicial. Mesmo que os princípios fossem jo viais, as práticas mostravam-se muito cansativas. Porque aque le doce começo transformara-se tanto assim, sendo agora tão amargo? E por que ela se sentia agora tão solitária?

Rin olhou para o restante do café, agora completamen te frio, e seus pensamentos pareceram feri-la ainda mais. Che gou à conclusão de que, como na vida profissional, tudo ao seu redor tinha se transformado em algo amargo, perdendo por completo a doçura original. Resumindo tudo o que pensara até então, sentia-se absolutamente cansada...

Como, afinal, mulheres que tinham uma carreira, marido e filhos podiam sobreviver, e, ainda por cima, administrar suas vidas? Seus olhos estavam mergulhados no café, como se pu desse tirar dele alguma resposta definitiva e inteligente. Mas tinha apenas a si mesma para considerar. E estava "cansada"!

Cansada do que era, de tudo o que fazia, de tudo o que tinha. Seu presente não era o que o passado lhe prometera. E agora queria apenas... descansar.

Não queria comprar seus alimentos, chegar em casa e pre pará-los. Aliás, nem gostava de cozinhar. Queria isso sim, es tar em uma deliciosa banheira, com uma taça de vinho nas mãos, sozinha...

Sozinha. Isso a fez lembrar-se de que sentia esses lapsos periódicos de uma terrível sensação de solidão.

Talvez por não ter um companheiro, sem alguém que a completasse, que lhe fosse significativo, alguém com quem pudesse partilhar as dificuldades do dia-a-dia, as preocupa ções do serviço...

Bobagem. Fez uma careta e mexeu-se para procurar uma posição melhor na caríssima e super confortável cadeira gira tória de seu escritório.

Afinal, quem precisava de um homem por perto, sempre querendo estar no comando, exigindo, reclamando e enchendo seu mundo com palpites, egoísmo, meias e cuecas sujas?

Não que ela não gostasse dos homens. Rin gostava, sim, de alguns homens e chegava até a admirá-los, embora conhecesse alguns seres alienígenas, sem cérebro suficiente. Mas não havia um único que ela amasse... no sentido romântico da palavra.

Arranjara um namorado, mas ele se mostrara desinteressado no que um bom relacionamento poderia criar e chegara a deixar suas meias e cuecas sujas no chão do quarto, para que ela la vasse. Erro fatal. Rin o mandara embora de imediato. O sujeito vivia vangloriando-se de ser um verdadeiro deus para com as mulheres, mas, para ser sincera, Rin nem mesmo achara que o sexo que tinham feito fosse interessante. E assim, considerando-se o todo, chegara à conclusão de que era muito mais interessante e satisfatório vingar-se da solidão com uma boa caixa de chocolates ao lado.

Não precisava de homem algum. Precisava, isso sim, des cansar. E era exatamente isso que a tinha levado a preparar as pequenas férias com carinho. Tudo estava já acertado: ia em barcar em um avião no domingo seguinte para uma semana de descanso.

Suspirou e cerrou os olhos, que agora também pareciam pesados. Desejara tanto desfrutar alguns dias gloriosos no Ha vaí, expondo-se ao sol delicioso e ouvindo Tchaikovsky em seu diskman!...

A última coisa que poderia querer ou desejar agora era re ceber um telefonema com um pedido desesperado de ajuda de seu pai...

O telefone tocou, fazendo-a ter um sobressalto. Olhou mais uma vez para o aparelho, agora como se ele houvesse roubado as conclusões de seus pensamentos. O aparelho tocou de forma insistente. Rin sorriu diante das idéias selvagens que ti nham tomado sua mente nos últimos minutos, deixou a xícara de café de lado, endireitou-se na cadeira e atendeu, no tom mais profissional que poderia ter:

— Rin Horisawa.

Como sempre, eram negócios...

Norman Horisawa recostou-se em sua cadeira, no escritório de sua firma, sentindo-se aliviado. Seus lábios ainda tremiam, mas conseguia controlar-se melhor depois do telefonema. Se al guém poderia ajudá-lo, esse alguém era sua filha, assegurou mais uma vez a si mesmo, tirando um lenço de algodão do bolso do paletó para com ele enxugar a testa úmida.

Ela encontraria um jeito de resolver as coisas, consolou-se. Afinal, só tinha a ela a quem recorrer. Ela e...

Não, não, disse a si mesmo, com um calafrio. Podia contar também com sua esposa, Janeth, o verdadeiro amor de sua vida. Mas não podia pedir a ela que o ajudasse; nem queria dizer uma só palavra a ela sobre a encrenca em que se metera. A verdade acabaria com qualquer ilusão que ela pudesse ter a seu respeito. E, antes de abrir-se com ela e ver o amor desa parecer de seus olhos suaves, substituído pela decepção e pelo desespero, Norman preferia vender sua alma àquele demônio, Sesshoumaru Akashi.

Mais uma vez, ele sentiu um arrepio passar-lhe pela espinha. Suava em bicas, tamanho era seu nervoso. E seus olhos, fixos e muito abertos, pareciam olhar para dentro do inferno que criara para si mesmo.

Rin pensaria em algo, tentou consolar-se novamente. Ele sempre tivera até certo medo da inteligência dela, de sua determinação, sua capacidade de gerenciar a própria vida e os negócios da firma em que trabalhava. Ela pensava rápido e decidia acertadamente... Sim, Rin pensaria em algo para tirá-lo daquele atoleiro financeiro. Ela tinha de fazê-lo, imagi nou, com esperança desesperada, porque, se ela não conseguis se ajudá-lo...

Nem queria pensar nessa possibilidade. Sentou-se melhor e puxou o telefone para si. Precisava ligar para Janeth e avi sá-la de que não iria jantar em casa esta noite.

N/A: Informo desde já que esta trama não me pertence, e nem os personagens... XD

É uma adaptação como "_Encontro Surpresa"_, já posta aqui.

Novamente deixo bem claro, para que depois ninguém me acuse de plagiar outras historias ou afins. Esta história pertence à Joan Hohl. No fim desta darei os detalhes do livro, editora e etc.

Divirtam-se com mais uma "_história_'' de Sesshoumaru e Rin!

Os títulos dos capítulos foram criados por mim, como algumas partes da história que citarei em sequência em que aparecerem.


	2. 02 Jantar de Interesses

**Capítulo II**

Tendo saído mais cedo do escritório, Rin chegou ao famoso restaurante pouco antes das seis. Por sorte, a mesa que seu pai reservara estava vaga, e ela pôde se sentar imediatamente. Caminhou, passando por entre outras mesas e pessoas, consciente dos olhares masculinos que a seguiam, até mesmo o do elegante e bem apessoado maître.

Rin era muito atraente. Procurava estar sempre bem ves tida e manter a forma esbelta e o tom um pouco bronzeado da pele. Mes mo detestando exercícios físicos extenuantes e dietas de qual quer tipo, fazia ambos regularmente. Havia momentos em que se perguntava por quê, afinal, agia assim, já que adorava comer, tanto comida saudável quanto tranqueiras. E apreciava uma boa e demorada refeição; tinha pouco tempo e não gostava de simplesmente mandar a comida goela abaixo. Já ouvira dizer que comer rápido não era bom para a saúde, por isso justificava sua demora diante de um prato, fosse ele de legumes e verduras e carnes bem balanceados, ou batata frita e bacon.

Mas, ao receber aqueles olhares interessados enquanto pas sava, sentia-se muito bem com o sacrifício de alguns exercícios a mais e uma dieta um pouco mais rigorosa de vez em quando. Nesse dia, ela sabia estar mais bonita do que de costume; usava um conjunto preto, muito elegante, e, para suavizar tal austeridade, colocara uma blusa cor-de-rosa com um decote gene roso que tinha renda francesa como enfeite. Seus olhos castanhos-chocolates e seus cabelos lisos, longos e brilhantes, de um belo negro, davam-lhe uma imagem toda especial, impossível de não ser notada. Não era novidade que a olhassem assim, mas não crescera acostumada a isso nem a muitos elogios. Na infância, até a adolescência, sempre fizera o papel de patinho feio; era a única diferente da família, pois havia sido criada por uma família de etnias misturadas. Tinha pernas longas e finas, e seu primo mais próximo e também mais travesso apelidara-a de "Varinhas". Rin sempre de testara a ambos: o apelido e o primo.

Mais moça, ela ainda o detestava. E, no presente, ainda não o suportava, embora houvesse aprendido a disfarçar bem seus sentimentos.

Janeth Horisawa, com todo o orgulho materno que lhe era peculiar, sempre dissera que havia uma grande vantagem em Rin ser vista como o patinho feio da família, porque, como na história infantil, ela se desenvolveria e se tornaria o mais lindo dos cisnes... Rin jamais acreditara nisso, pelo menos, enquanto era criança e adolescente. Sempre que se olhava no espelho, via apenas uma garota que julgava feia e desengonçada, por ser diferente de seus pais e failiares, mais alta e magra do que suas amigas, parecen do ter muito mais ossos do que carne, ossos esses que apare ciam muito mais nos quadris, cotovelos, tornozelos, joelhos e ombros e, até mesmo no rosto, dependendo do ângulo em que se olhasse. E, a seus olhos, seus cabelos eram lisos demais e de um tom mais para negro do que para castanho, como gostaria que fossem. Eram, na verdade, uma con fusão só. E, para finalizar o visual geral, seus dentes eram, apesar de muito brancos, grandes demais para seu rosto. Nas palavras de seu primo, Rin poderia comer uma maçã in teira com uma só dentada...

Para ela, nada podia ser mais deprimente e, por isso, apren dera a evitar espelhos sempre que possível, como aprendera a evitar seu primo, cujos dentes perfeitos ela sentia vontade de quebrar com um bom soco.

Rin ainda não entendia como, em cinco anos, as pre visões de sua mãe pudessem, de alguma forma, ter se tornado realidade. Jamais pensara que uns quilinhos a mais aqui, outros ali, sempre no lugar correto, suavizariam ângulos e criariam belas curvas. Nem mesmo acreditara que dois anos de tortura com um aparelho dentário apertado pudessem transformar seu sorriso em um que causaria inveja a qualquer garoto de pro paganda de comerciais de creme dental. Também não imagi nava, no passado, que cabelos desgrenhados e ligeiramente sem brilho, ainda, pudessem ficar tão sedosos e chamarem tanto a atenção pela sua leveza.

Sim, e desde sua transformação quase miraculosa, Rin aprendera a apreciar os olhares masculinos. Gostava de ser notada, mas nunca se deixava levar pelo que pudesse haver por trás de tais olhares...

Um garçom sorridente apareceu, perguntando-lhe se gosta ria de beber alguma coisa, enquanto esperava. Ela deixou o cardápio de lado e pediu um vinho branco, sentindo-se perfei tamente à vontade naquele ambiente que sempre adorara.

Como sempre, o lugar estava cheio de pessoas animadas e falantes, e, assim que recebeu seu vinho, Rin passou a observar com mais atenção às pessoas que, como ela, tinham vindo apreciar a boa comida dali.

Havia uma mistura de homens e mulheres, jovens e mais idosos, gordos e magros, elegantes e nem tanto, usando roupas clássicas ou mais casuais. Havia, até, na mesa central, maior e mais larga, um grupo de várias pessoas que estavam vestidas formalmente. E Rin imaginou se estariam ali para comemorar alguma data especial.

Todos ali pareciam bem à vontade, alegres, como se a noite estivesse apenas começando para eles. Todos, menos ela, Rin observou para si mesma, tomando um gole longo e sa boroso de seu vinho. Não havia entusiasmo algum nela. Mas não era culpa daquela gente animada o fato de ela estar tendo um daqueles fortes sentimentos de solidão, ou que estivesse tendo uma daquelas sensações recorrentes de falta de sentido para sua vida e o que fizera dela, e muito menos que ela não estivesse nem um pouco animada com a perspectiva de con versar com seu pai.

E, pensando nele, viu-o chegar, perguntando, cavalheiresco:

— Estou atrasado ou você chegou cedo?

— Cheguei cedo.

Rin sorriu, enquanto o via acomodar-se na cadeira à sua frente. Não lhe era difícil sorrir para ele. Embora, muitas vezes, ele a irritasse, amava-o profundamente. E, antes de ter minar seu vinho, acrescentou, aliviada por seu pai a ter salva do dos pensamentos que estavam tomando um caminho muito deprimente:

— Acho que o senhor está chegando pontualmente.

— Mais um vinho? — Norman ofereceu, ao mesmo tempo sinalizando para o garçom, que veio ainda mais depressa do que antes.

— Pois não, senhor?

— Mais um vinho para minha filha — Norman pediu, sem esperar pela resposta dela. — E eu vou querer um saquê, perfeito! Daqueles que vocês sabem, tão perfeito quanto os que encontro em meu país...

Rin observava o rosto do pai enquanto ele fazia seu pedido, sem poder deixar de admirar sua figura elegantemente urbana. Aos cinquenta e nove anos, Norman Horisawa era um ho mem ainda muito atraente, vigoroso, viril, parecendo mais um proeminente diplomata do que um magnata da indústria, o que, é claro, ele não era, mas fingia ser...

Com sua altura superior a um metro e oitenta e com as rou pas sempre muito bem cortadas por um alfaiate famoso, ele impressionava ao passar e tanto homens quanto mulheres se voltavam, cada um impressionado a seu modo com sua pre sença forte.

Norman não ignorava o efeito que causava no sexo oposto; na verdade, os olhares femininos pareciam adicionar um ar es pecial a seu porte. Mas, aos olhos de Rin, o que verdadei ramente era interessante em seu pai, era que, apesar de gostar de ter as mulheres voltadas em sua direção, ele jamais fora infiel a sua mãe. E, se ele o houvesse feito, ou se Janeth houvesse ouvido algo a respeito, ela teria voado sobre ele como uma fêmea ultrajada e pronta para castigá-lo física e espiritualmente.

Rin adorava sua mãe. E, felizmente para Norman, ele também.

— Já decidiu o que vai pedir? — ele quis saber, erguendo os olhos do cardápio para a filha e depois para o cardápio que ela deixara a seu lado.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Nem preciso escolher — disse. — Já sei o que quero.

— É, você sempre sabe. Você continua me impressionando com sua assertividade.

O primeiro elogio, Rin observou para si mesma; o pro blema de seu pai devia, mesmo, ser bem grande. Ele não só a estava elogiando, como também adiando o momento em que tocaria no assunto, talvez o deixando para depois de terem jantado. Talvez não quisesse estragar seu apetite, concluiu, pre parando-se para o pior.

— E por que está impressionado pelo fato de eu saber o que quero comer? — ela perguntou, deixando-o agir a seu modo, mas curiosa, mesmo assim.

— Vamos fazer nossos pedidos primeiro, está bem? Pode mos falar durante o jantar.

Os pedidos vieram, precisos e pontuais como sempre, deli ciosos como nunca. Norman pediu mais um saquê. Durante o jantar, Rin indagou, indo direto ao ponto:

— Papai, não acha que devíamos discutir o problema que nos trouxe a este jantar?

— No momento certo, filhinha. Vamos apreciar nossa co mida antes, está bem?

Nada surpresa, Rin percebeu que, de fato, a discussão seria pouco agradável.

— Está bem — concordou a contragosto. Não estava dis posta a confrontá-lo, muito menos a voltar a sentir a dor de cabeça que já a atormentara nesse dia. — Então... diga-me por que ainda o impressiono tanto.

— Bem, você me impressiona desde que era muito pequena, já que sempre soube o que queria. Além disso, você sempre soube como agir para conseguir seus objetivos, fossem eles quais fossem.

Rin sorriu, irônica.

— Oh, pare com isso, pai! Você faz parecer que eu seja algum tipo de fenômeno ou coisa parecida.

— De forma alguma! Você tem a cabeça no lugar; há muito tempo, aliás — ele se recostou à cadeira para permitir que o garçom lhes servisse o que tinha pedido. — Não há nada de estranho nisso.

Rin aspirou fundo, sentindo o aroma delicioso da sopa de cebola e bacon. E experimentou uma pequena colherada antes de dizer ao pai:

— Se o senhor diz... — sentiu vontade de rir, já que estava passando por uma verdadeira crise de afirmação pessoal e seu pai nem imaginava que isso pudesse, um dia, acontecer.

Ele deixou o assunto de lado, e ela passivamente concordou que fosse assim. Portanto, a conversa durante o jantar foi banal e esporádica, muito embora Rin percebesse a tensão que dominava seu pai. Norman tomou mais dois drinques e, quando ele pediu ainda outro, no momento em que o garçom já recolhia os pratos, Rin achou melhor interferir:

— Papai, acho que o senhor já tomou encorajamento líquido suficiente — e fez um sinal para que o garçom se fosse. — Por que não me diz logo o motivo deste jantar?

Ele assentiu e foi direto ao ponto:

— A menos que eu faça alguma coisa urgente, vou perder tudo que tenho — Norman estava pálido, e sua voz era rouca devido à tensão em que se encontrava.

— O quê? — Rin encarou-o, incrédula. Ele devia estar exagerando. Só podia estar! Pelo menos, esperava ardentemen te que estivesse.

Ele estava a ponto de perder tudo. E, conhecendo seu pai como conhecia, ela sabia que esse "tudo" era a Companhia de Instrumentos Cirúrgicos Horisawa, fundada e administrada, havia mais de cem anos pela família Horisawa. Depois da morte do avô Paterno de Rin, havia cinco anos, sua mãe por quem seu avô tinha muito apreço, herdara cinquenta e cinco por cento da firma e, dessa forma, também o controle acionário da mesma. Janeth passara o controle de tudo a seu marido, mesmo sabendo que era contra a vontade de seu sogro, o que, desde o começo, mostrara ser um grande erro. Norman não tinha habilidades técnicas e gerenciais para o cargo que agora ocupava e também desconhecia alguns conceitos fiscais básicos. No entanto, até o presente, Janeth não sabia da enormidade de seu engano... Ela adorava Norman.

N/A:

Rin é oriental, porem sua mãe Janeth é Inglesa, embora tenha uma parte de sua família que também é oriental, mas esta é bem afastada. Seu pai, um japonês com família muito conservadora. Esta parte da fic foi criada por mim, para ficar melhor adaptada aos personagens.


	3. 03  Esforços e origens

**Capítulo III – Esforços e origens**

—Muito bem, por quanto tempo acha que ficará fora? — perguntou o irmão de Sesshoumaru.

— Tanto quanto for necessário — Sesshoumaru respondeu, erguen do os olhos da valise em que enfiava uma série de papéis. Sorriu, ouvindo o grunhido descontente do irmão.

Inu-Yasha Akashi não sorria. E insistiu:

— Não pode ser um pouco mais preciso? Não pode me dar uma estimativa, ao menos? — sua expressão demonstrava cla ramente seu descontentamento.

— Por quê? Você pode, muito bem, tomar conta do forte sem deixar que o inimigo o tome por algum tempo, não pode?

— Posso, mas...

— Ótimo — o mais velho fechou a valise e encarou o irmão mais novo; já não sorria. — Já conversamos sobre isso ontem e em detalhes, Inu-Yasha. Você vai conseguir fazer tudo que é necessário nos próximos dias. Vai assinar contratos e fechar negócios. Então, qual é o problema? Por que essa cara agora?

— Não sei... — Inu-Yasha encolheu os ombros. — O fato é que você nunca fez nada assim antes...

— Assim... Assim, como?

— Nunca saiu assim, sem deixar uma programação, dizendo onde iria estar, o que estaria fazendo, ou quando iria voltar. Sabe, não é do seu feitio...

Sesshoumaru ergueu as sobrancelhas, parecendo divertir-se com a situação.

— Não? — indagou.

— Não! Você sempre sabe quando, como e o que vai fazer seja lá o que for que tenha em mente.

— Sei muito bem o que vou fazer. Apenas não sei quando nem como, neste caso em especial, até que consiga um relatório para me inteirar dos problemas, mas sei exatamente o que vou fazer, caso a situação se mostre tão ruim quanto penso que ela está.

— E qual é, então, essa tal situação? Porque você não me disse, não sei se está lembrado...

— Estou lembrado sim, e não acho necessário que você saiba até que eu tenha algo de concreto em mãos. Mas pode ficar sabendo que se refere à Companhia de Instrumentos Ci rúrgicos Horisawa.

— Sim. Fornecemos aço cirúrgico a eles... — Inu-Yasha ainda parecia confuso.

— Exato. E como você deve saber muito bem, eles têm tido sérias dificuldades em nos pagar ultimamente.

— Eu sei, mas temos esse tipo de problemas de vez em quando com clientes... O que se pode fazer?

— Marquei uma reunião para amanhã de manhã com o pre sidente dessa firma.

— Com Norman Horisawa?

— Sim. Ele é o presidente, não? — havia certa impaciência na voz de Sesshoumaru, quando o irmão parecia demorar a entender certas coisas.

— E por que fez isso? Esse nunca foi seu jeito de agir. Visitar clientes pessoalmente para exigir pagamento...

— Não é esse o motivo da reunião de amanhã.

— Não? Então, qual é?

— Tenho ouvido rumores inquietantes sobre Horisawa.

— Rumores? Que rumores?

— Para começar, que o bem-apessoado Norman anda desfal cando a companhia.

Inu-Yasha pareceu ser pego de surpresa.

— Está brincando!... — comentou.

— Gostaria de estar.

— Mas... Sesshoumaru, se são apenas rumores... Acha que deve dar crédito a isso?

— Não, mas como Horisawa está atrasado com os pagamentos há mais de um ano, pretendo descobrir toda a verdade sobre o assunto. É por isso que não posso lhe dar uma perspectiva quanto a meu retorno.

Inu-Yasha franziu a testa, pensativo, e olhou para a pasta em que o irmão enfiara tantos papéis.

— Os documentos que está levando são referentes à Com panhia de Instrumentos de Horisawa... — afirmou.

— São.

— Olhe sinto muito, mas acho que ainda não entendi direito — ele parecia ainda mais confuso do que antes. — Mesmo que os rumores sejam verdadeiros, o que vai poder fazer a respeito? Quero dizer... Só vai poder recusar-se a enviar mais carrega mentos de aço para eles...

Sesshoumaru sorriu, e havia naquele sorriso um ar de predador que Inu-Yasha conhecia e temia ao mesmo tempo.

— Vou desmascarar o pilantra. - Inu-Yasha encarou-o com certo receio.

— Puxa, já faz tanto tempo que eu não via esse seu olhar predador que até já tinha me esquecido dele... — observou.

— Ora, pare com isso.

— É verdade. Esse seu jeito de fechar um pouco os olhos, como um gato à espreita do rato, sabe? Já faz tempo que não vejo esse seu olhar ganancioso, Sesshoumaru.

— Em primeiro lugar, gatos não cerram os olhos quando estão tentando pegar um rato — Sesshoumaru riu da comparação. — E depois, ratos são ratos, meu irmão. O que foi? Achou que, com a idade, eu iria me acomodar por causa do sucesso, é?

— É, acho que pensei errado, ao que parece...

— Exato. Mas não se preocupe, porque a maioria das coisas que se imagina de antemão são erradas, mesmo — havia um brilho alegre nos olhos muito de Sesshoumaru. — Sabe o que se diz sobre isso?

— Não, acho que não. O que dizem?

Sesshoumaru pegou a valise, caminhou até a porta do enorme es critório, segurou a maçaneta e voltou-se, sorrindo mais uma vez para o irmão.

— Que pressupor coisas faz de você um tolo, e de mim também.

Inu-Yasha revirou os olhos, enquanto Sesshoumaru saia, rindo.

Duas horas mais tarde, Sesshoumaru já não ria. Na verdade, estava furioso e soltava imprecações. Contra si mesmo, em voz alta, dentro do carro, que dirigia em meio a uma terrível tempestade. Ela o surpreendera assim que deixara a estrada vicinal que saía da pacata região em que tinha sua casa, e continuava com ele, tornando cada quilômetro mais difícil de ser percorrido. Agora, depois de alguns transtornos, estava prestes a tomar a saída, para seguir pela autoestrada.

Inúmeros raios e trovões se seguiam, transformando a tarde agradável em um pesadelo. O vento que acompanhava as ra jadas enfurecidas de chuva batia contra o pára-brisa, tornando a visibilidade praticamente nula.

— Seu estúpido! — Sesshoumaru xingou, quando um carro esporte passou por ele, erguendo uma onda de água que encobriu por frações de segundo sua visão. — Infeliz! Deve achar que o inferno não existe, não é?

Ele próprio sabia que o inferno existia, sim; se não depois da morte, pelo menos aqui, na Terra. Passara por ele e sobre vivera a situações terríveis desde sua adolescência até agora, quando estava com trinta e poucos anos.

Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Estava exatamente a caminho de administrar uma dessas situações que podiam ser consideradas como parte do inferno na Terra, ao falar com Norman Horisawa, se é que as informações que recebera sobre o sujeito e suas práticas ilegais de negociar estivessem corretas...

Sesshoumaru tinha a sensação estranha de que tudo que ouvira era verdade. Essa sensação o incomodava mais do que os paga mentos apenas esporádicos que a firma de Horisawa fazia à sua pelas entregas de aço. E esse sentimento queimava dentro dele como ácido, corroendo sua paciência. Irritava-se ao saber que uma firma antiga e respeitada pudesse falir por causa de uma administração precária.

— Amaldiçoado seja — continuou murmurando, cheio de ira. Quase não conseguia visualizar os limites da estrada à sua frente. Ele sabia que dirigir ali era sempre perigoso, mesmo quando não havia chuva para atrapalhar. E, com um temporal daqueles, estava diante de um desafio sem par.

Sempre cauteloso e atento à direção, ele continuava pensan do, permitindo que suas ideias analisassem a situação que teria de enfrentar no dia seguinte. Desde que conhecera Norman Horisawa, não se sentira bem impressionado. Não que não gostasse do sujeito, já que ele era gentil, educado e simpático. Mas não se deixara impressionar por essas qualidades. Em especial por que notara que Horisawa não possuía as qualidades de caráter que imaginava serem admiráveis em um homem: moral forte e có digo de ética profissional, além de um aguçado tino para os negócios.

Ser charmoso e gentil não bastava. E ficara ainda menos impressionado quando percebera em Horisawa o que julgava ser um defeito, uma fraqueza pelo estilo de vida fácil, sem proble mas nem preocupações.

Mas, como era realmente franco e honesto, Sesshoumaru sabia que julgava as pessoas por um padrão moral muito específico e rígido, que era diferente do qual a sociedade em geral avaliava. Isso porque nada em sua vida lhe viera com facilidade. Desde muito pequeno, mais precisamente aos oito anos, idade em que já conseguia fazer alguns serviços, sua vida consistira em uma série de batalhas.

Era o primeiro de dois filhos de um casal que lutava muito para conseguir apenas o essencial para a sobrevivência. Os dois eram filhos de imigrantes, nascidos no Oriente depois do fim da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Os pais de sua mãe tinham dei xado sua terra natal, no Japão, fugindo dos horrores da Primeira Grande Guerra e seguindo para a Inglaterra com os filhos ainda pequenos. Os pais de seu pai tinham se casado no Japão ainda e seguido logo depois para a Inglaterra, onde haviam se estabelecido em pequenos ranchos, ao norte. Naquela época, a terra era barata, e só depois de algum tempo, os avós descobriram que não se tratava de boa terra para o cultivo.

Os avós de Sesshoumaru eram gente simples, adaptados à vida que tinham encontrado, condicionados pelas agruras que tinham sido obrigados a enfrentar em suas terras natais. E os dois casais tinham acabado por se distanciar do resto da comunidade, e ele imaginava agora que fora, assim, inevitável que o filho de um dos casais e a filha do outro acabassem se encontrando e se casando, já que moravam próximos um do outro.

Tendo sido criados como foram, seu pai e sua mãe não ti nham tido oportunidade de frequentar a escola e, na simplici dade de suas vidas, nunca tinham conseguido ajustar-se e lidar com uma sociedade cheia de competição que oferecia avanços tecnológicos que eles não chegavam nem a compreender direito. Assim, não havia espaço e nem chances para que eles pudessem, também, competir fosse pelo que fosse.

Sesshoumaru havia testemunhado os longos e difíceis dias em que seu pai lutara no plantio da terra seca, só para tirar dela o parco alimento de subsistência e depois, ao fim do dia, sair para tra balhar em um terceiro turno, das onze da noite as sete da manhã em uma fábrica de meias localizada a quase dez quilômetros de casa. Ele também vira sua mãe exausta na lida diária da casa, cuidando para que seus filhos estivessem sempre decen temente vestidos, limpos e arrumados, embora ela própria ti vesse de ajudar o marido no trabalho do campo além de fazer faxina em casa de conhecidos.

Aos treze anos, alto e com o corpo forte devido ao trabalho no rancho, Sesshoumaru arranjou um emprego de meio período, no qual trabalhava depois de sair da escola e também nas férias de verão, durante as quais sempre havia o que fazer nos ranchos vizinhos, como pintura de casas, consertos de cercas e outros reparos gerais. O pagamento era mínimo, mas cada centavo era de grande valia.

E então, quando ele estava prestes a terminar o colegial, seus pais morreram, com a diferença de apenas seis meses um do outro. Seu pai vítima de um ataque cardíaco fulminante que o matou enquanto fazia a colheita, e sua mãe no final do inverno desse mesmo ano. Sesshoumaru mal completara dezoito anos. A causa confirmada da morte de sua mãe fora gripe. Mas Sesshoumaru sabia, melhor do que ninguém, que tanto seu pai quanto sua mãe tinham esgotado suas forças no trabalho e acabaram desistindo de lutar pela vida.

Sesshoumaru jamais desistiria, o que era bom, já que as batalhas mais duras ainda estavam por vir. A primeira delas fora a de completar seus estudos. Ganhara uma bolsa de estudos para a Universidade, mas tinha seu irmão menore, Inu-Yasha, que estava com onze anos na época. A vida teria sido muito mais simples para Sesshoumaru se houvesse deixado o irmão aos cuidados das autoridades, que poderiam tê-lo colocado em um lar adotivo. Mas Sesshoumaru, já demonstrando traços do ho mem maduro e responsável que seria, encontrou uma solução alternativa.

Seus avós ainda viviam por perto e queriam cuidar do ga roto, enquanto ele fazia seu curso na universidade. Como os avós estavam muito velhos e já não tinham saúde, Sesshoumaru pre feriu ir e voltar das aulas todos os dias, ao invés de viver nos dormitórios típicos das grandes escolas. Dirigia o velho Che vrolet de seu pai e trabalhava à noite e nos fins de semana em uma siderúrgica para complementar a renda pre cária de seus avós.

Assim, com perseverança, Sesshoumaru conseguiu concluir seu curso ao mesmo tempo em que ajudava os avós a acabarem de criar o irmão menor.

Nada fora fácil, ele recordava agora, enquanto dirigia em meio ao temporal. Trabalhara muito nos anos que se seguiram a sua formatura e aprendera muito com essa experiência. Fizera bons amigos e também alguns inimigos antes de conquistar o sucesso que vivia atualmente.

Sua palavra motivadora era _participação. _Participara e apre ciara cada minuto de seu trabalho e agora se satisfazia com as recompensas que o destino lhe dera por sua luta. Pagara todas as suas contas com o suor de seu rosto, com seu cansaço, suas frustrações, as coisas que negara a si mesmo porque pensava no futuro; pagara pelo seu sucesso, pela educação que conquis tara e também pela educação que dera a seu irmão, e sabia merecer cada centavo da fortuna que tinha agora bem como o respeito que lhe tinham tanto os amigos quanto os inimigos. E, se não tinha conseguido sair vitorioso em todas as batalhas, vencera a maior parte delas e isso já lhe era suficiente.

No mundo dos negócios, Sesshoumaru era um homem conhecido e admirado, mesmo ainda sendo tão jovem. Ele re conhecia que muitos o temiam porque assumira na vida uma visão bastante dura em relação às pessoas. Não suportava os tolos, e não perdia tempo com jogos e artimanhas. Não gostava que tolices atrapalhassem sua atuação no mundo dos negócios. Não tolerava interferências.

E agora, a tolice de Norman Horisawa estava começando a afetar consideravelmente seus negócios com o aço. Fosse como fosse, Sesshoumaru tinha, há meses, começado a se preparar para enfrentar essa situação, instruindo seu contador a comprar, se necessário, o maior número de ações da companhia de Horisawa que fosse possível. E, como já era de esperar, devido às dificuldades financeiras que a firma enfrentava, seu contador conseguira adquirir mais de sessenta e cinco por cento do total de quarenta e cinco por cento de ações comuns. As ações que comprara, os votos da diretoria que já conseguira garantir como certos e mais o acordo que fizera com dois membros da diretoria da vam-lhe uma vantagem que não hesitaria em usar, se os rumo res sobre Horisawa se mostrassem verdadeiros.

Naquele momento, Sesshoumaru estava passando pelo prédio da firma de instrumentos cirúrgicos, embora ainda continuasse na estrada. A companhia estava localizada além dos limites da cidade, próxima a estação fer roviária local. Era exatamente através daquela ferrovia que Sesshoumaru fazia escoar sua produção de aço.

Mais adiante ficava o acesso para a cidade e foi com alívio que Sesshoumaru deixou a auto-estrada para entrar na avenida prin cipal. Procurou por um hotel e avistou. Esta cionou diante dele, embaixo da marquise alongada que dava proteção aos hóspedes de chuvas intensas como a daquele dia, e soltou o cinto de segurança ao ver que um dos recepcionistas do hotel já vinha ao seu encontro.

Sesshoumaru colocara um homem, uma espécie de espião, no de partamento fiscal da firma de Norman, havia alguns meses. Esse homem estaria com ele nessa noite no hotel, para jantarem e conversarem sobre o que estava acontecendo na companhia. Era apenas uma questão de tempo para que ele soubesse de tudo em detalhes.

O pior da tempestade passara, e ela se movia para o Leste, levando as nuvens tenebrosamente cinzentas pelo céu, para bem longe dali. Agora, a chuva era bem mais fraca, embora ainda persistisse. Mais uma vez, Sesshoumaru permitiu-se um sorriso.

Se fosse um homem supersticioso, poderia imaginar que a perseguição daquele temporal a ele fora alguma espécie de sinal do destino, talvez lhe mostrando uma grande turbulência adiante.

Mas, felizmente, ele não ligava para crendices desse tipo. Também não temia turbulências em seus negócios, muito me nos qualquer tipo de confronto. Trabalhara muito e com afinco, sacrificara muitas coisas e fora forçado a fazer concessões para chegar à sua atual posição. Era um homem de convicções fir mes e sabia disso. Nada pedia, e cedia a poucos.

Estava disposto a fazer o que fosse necessário e possível para salvaguardar sua própria companhia e a outra, que até bem pou co tempo, mantivera um excelente padrão de competência.

Saiu do carro e entregou as chaves ao rapaz que viera rece bê-lo. Em breve saberia até que ponto o padrão de excelência da Companhia de Instrumentos Cirúrgicos Horisawa havia se de sintegrado.

* * *

N/A:

Jamais imaginei o nosso príncipe vindo de uma família tão humilde... bem eu achei muito bom tirar a mesmice que há na maioria das fics...

Esta adaptação ficou bem interessante, pois não se passa no Japão e ele não vem de um berço de ouro... conquistou tudo com muito sacrificio e dedicação, e ainda praticamente criou o irmão que no original detesta.

Espero que estejam gostando... em breve postarei os próximos capítulos.

E... desculpem pela demora^^


	4. 04 Decepções

**4 Decepções**

— Desfalque! — Rin levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, no escritório do pai, parecendo tomada por uma fúria incontida.

Passava as mãos pelos braços, em um gesto repetitivo e nervoso, estremecendo a cada novo relâmpago e subsequente trovão que rugia em meio à tempestade.

— Eu gostaria que não chamasse assim — Norman protestou, mas sem muita ênfase. — Parece tão... tão...

— Criminoso? — ela completou, olhando pela imensa ja nela, que tomava quase que a parede inteira.

— Bem... sim.

Ela se voltou para encarar o pai. Em seus olhos havia uma mistura de desespero e indignação. Mais uma vez estremeceu com um novo relâmpago. Sua reação ao temporal não era co mum. Normalmente, não se incomodava com a fúria dos ele mentos da natureza. Na verdade, até gostava de tempestades. Mas, nessa tarde, ela também não estava em seu estado normal e sentia-se devastada. Deixara seu escritório ao meio-dia, como prometera, e passara a tarde no departamento contábil de seu pai, revendo registros financeiros da companhia. Não tivera muito tempo, mas vira brevemente os arquivos do computador e concluíra que seu pai estava desviando dinheiro da firma.

No dia anterior ele dissera estar com problemas... Rin sentiu um arrepio invadir-lhe o corpo. Ele poderia ir para a cadeia pelo que fizera!

Desesperada, fixou o homem que fora seu grande ídolo na infância. E soube que crescer era, de fato, muito difícil...

— Não consigo encontrar outra palavra para descrever o que fez, papai — murmurou. — O senhor fez um desfalque, e isso é considerado crime. As pessoas costumam referir-se a esse tipo de conduta duvidosa como "crime de colarinho bran co". Pode, até, ser preso por isso, sabia?

Norman entreabriu os lábios, pigarreou, engoliu em seco e depois fez nova tentativa para falar, conseguindo algumas pa lavras intercaladas:

— Eu... eu... sua mãe... Olhe, não posso ir para a cadeia! Rin, o que... o que aconteceria com sua mãe se... isso acontecesse?

— Isso a destruiria, eu suponho — Rin comentou, com amargura. E sua honestidade fez com que seu pai se encolhesse na cadeira atrás da escrivaninha.

— Preciso fazer alguma coisa — disse ele amedrontado, chegando a se sentir mal. — Qualquer coisa... Deve haver um modo... — e passou os olhos ao redor, como se procurasse um meio de escapar dali, ou da situação.

Rin ainda o olhava, dividida entre as emoções que as solavam seu peito. Sentia pena e dor, decepção e tristeza. Pena pela fraqueza que seu pai demonstrara, decepção por sua falta de capacidade de encontrar uma solução, tristeza por ver que ele não conseguira gerenciar a firma como deveria e uma dor profunda por ver que ele não era o que idealizara.

— O que posso fazer? — perguntou Norman, em voz mais alta, revelando seu descontrole emocional. — Você é conta dora, diga-me o que posso fazer! Ajude-me a dar um jeito nesta situação!

— Pai, o único jeito de consertar o que o senhor fez é repor o dinheiro que tirou da contabilidade!

— Mas não tenho esse dinheiro!

— Perdeu tudo em jogo, não foi? — agora, havia ainda mais decepção e dor na voz dela.

— Eu... sim. Não adianta negar.

— Jogou sem parar, em diversos cassinos, enchendo os bol sos de golpistas com o dinheiro da companhia... — ela quase riu, tensa.

— Exatamente. Eu já lhe disse tudo isso ontem à noite, não? — Norman estava encurralado e não sabia como agir.

— Mas o senhor também me disse que tinha pegado o di nheiro "emprestado" da companhia. E imaginei que houvesse sido, de fato, um empréstimo. Mas foi roubo, pai... — a raiva começava a substituir a dor dentro dela. — Droga! O senhor não tirou o dinheiro de "sua" companhia, mas da companhia de mamãe!

— Eu sei, eu sei! — ele cerrou os olhos. — Mas... O que posso fazer? A quem mais posso pedir ajuda?

— Precisa contar tudo a ela.

Norman arregalou os olhos. Eles estavam apavorados.

— Contar a sua mãe? Não! Não posso! Eu...

Rin interrompeu-o de imediato:

— Vai ter de fazê-lo! "Deve" fazê-lo, não entende? E eu não posso ajudá-lo. Tudo o que tenho são minhas economias e algumas aplicações, que nem posso resgatar ainda. Mas ma mãe tem dinheiro suficiente para repor o dinheiro que foi tirado da firma.

— Mas não posso contar a ela! — Norman repetiu. — Eu nem saberia por onde começar... Ela ficaria tão magoada, tão decepcionada...

— Eu sei, mas precisará enfrentar isso, papai. — Rin respirou fundo, sofrendo não por si mesma, mas pela mãe, cujo único crime fora amar incondicionalmente sem nunca duvidar. — O senhor não tem alternativa.

— Não posso, não posso — ele continuava repetindo, ne gando com a cabeça, amargurado. Por fim, levantou-se e ca minhou até a filha, junto à janela. — De qualquer maneira, nem há mais tempo... Sesshoumaru Akashi estará aqui às nove horas, amanhã de manhã. E já ouvi dizer que ele nunca se atrasa.

Sesshoumaru Akashi. Rin até se esquecera dele. Era com preensível, considerando-se como seu dia terminara.

— Pois cancele essa reunião com ele — sugeriu, impaciente. — Adie para daqui a uma semana, um mês, não sei...

Norman negou com um gesto de cabeça antes mesmo que ela terminasse de falar e argumentou:

— Já pensei em fazer isso, e até tentei, esta manhã. Liguei para a casa dele e também para seu escritório na fábrica. Só consegui falar com o irmão dele, Inu-Yasha. E ele me disse que Sesshoumaru partiu ontem, mas que não mencionou o nome do hotel onde se hospedaria aqui.

— Então... coloque empecilhos para essa reunião! Tente adiar o encontro até que tenha falado com mamãe!

— Acha mesmo que posso enganar Sesshoumaru desse jeito? — ele a olhava como se Rin lhe houvesse sugerido que criasse asas e voasse. — Só pode estar brincando...

— Pai, ele é apenas um homem! — ela ergueu a mão para evitar que ele a interrompesse com novo argumento, e prosse guiu: — Além do mais, o senhor não tem outra alternativa! Não vai conseguir escapar da armadilha em que se meteu!

Norman acabou por assentir, como se aceitasse uma conde nação de morte.

— Muito bem, então... Mas não posso fazer isso sozinho — disse. — Vou precisar de sua ajuda.

— Eu? O que acha que posso fazer?

— Pode me dar apoio moral, ora! — Norman tomou-lhe as mãos e olhou para ela com ar de súplica. — Rin, filhinha, por favor!...

O que ela poderia dizer? Certo ou errado, bom ou mau, ou apenas tolo, aquele ainda era seu pai. E o amava.

— Está bem, papai. Vou ficar aqui, ao seu lado...

N/A:

Esse apoio moral pode sair melhor do que encomenda...


	5. 05 O encontro

**5 – O encontro**

— Então, é isso! — concluiu Naoto, o executivo que servia de espião dentro da companhia. Olhava agora para Sesshoumaru, por sobre o copo de vinho que saboreava em sua companhia e tinha a expressão firme e tranquila.

Sesshoumaru assentiu, tomando um gole de seu conhaque.

— Então, Horisawa não só é um péssimo administrador como também um ladrão — observou, pensativo.

— E, possivelmente, um péssimo jogador também — Naoto acrescentou, tomando mais um gole de sua bebida.

— Ah, mas não vou me esquecer disso — Sesshoumaru avaliou, sorrindo de leve. — Na verdade, vou saber de toda a verdade sobre as perdas dele no jogo antes mesmo de entrar em seu escritório amanhã de manhã.

— Não duvido — Naoto terminou sua bebida e sentiu um ligeiro arrepio na espinha ao ver o sorriso de seu patrão. Era esse o efeito que aquele sorriso tinha na maioria das pessoas.

Mas o sorriso se foi, dando lugar a uma risada.

— Fez muito bem o seu serviço, Naoto. Obrigado.

Levemente mais aliviado, respondeu:

— Por nada. Posso voltar para casa, então? Quero dizer... antes que minha esposa e filhos se esqueçam de minha apa rência...

Sesshoumaru riu ainda mais. Sua risada era sonora, agradável, e, de acordo com muitas mulheres, sensual como a do próprio demônio...

— Sim, pode voltar para casa. E não se preocupe porque sua esposa e as crianças vão se lembrar muito bem de você sempre, ainda mais quando lhes der os presentes que vai poder comprar com o abono que mandei adicionar a seu salário.

— Obrigado, Sesshoumaru — mesmo contente, Naoto não parecia surpreso com a novidade, e isso era compreensível. Já traba lhava para Sesshoumaru Akashi havia um bom tempo e conhecia a generosidade de seu patrão, quando este ficava satisfeito com um trabalho bem realizado. Também conhecia muito bem as profundezas da raiva dele, quando se sentia decepcionado ou insatisfeito.

— Se não fizer objeções, eu gostaria de voltar a meu serviço habitual assim que me dispensar daqui.

— Bem, eu tinha reservado um quarto para você no hotel, mas não tenho objeções, se quiser partir logo. Sei que já passou muito tempo desde aquela breve visita que fez à sua casa...

— Exatamente. Fiquei muito tempo longe, você sabe. Estou sentindo uma necessidade urgente de minha família.

Sesshoumaru o saudou com um erguer de copo.

— Ótimo. Então, terminamos tudo por aqui — disse. — Agradeço tudo o que fez. Volte para sua esposa e seus filhos, e vá depressa.

— Você é quem manda... — Naoto tomou o último gole e levantou-se. — Mais uma vez, obrigado, patrão.

— Ah, a propósito — Sesshoumaru acrescentou, quando o outro já se voltava para sair dali. — Mande minhas lembranças a sua adorável esposa.

— Com certeza. Boa-noite, Sesshoumaru.

Olhando o funcionário sair, por entre as mesas do restau rante, Sesshoumaru avaliou que sua noite ainda mal começara. Deixou o copo vazio sobre a mesa e fez um sinal para chamar o garçom. Pouco depois, já tendo assinado a conta, deixou o restaurante e seguiu para seu quarto. Precisava dar um telefonema para um homem em um cassino, um homem que lhe devia bem mais do que um simples favor...

O sorriso de predador voltou aos seus lábios, quando reco nheceu que estava prestes a falar com um lobo do jogo de azar.

— Horisawa? — uma risada grossa soou ao ouvido de Sesshoumaru, pelo telefone. — Imagino que todos aqui já tenham ouvido falar nele.

— Ah, então, ele já criou sua própria reputação, pelo que vejo — Sesshoumaru deliciava-se com a sensação de satisfação que o invadia.

— Completamente. O sujeito é um tolo, não sabe quando deve parar de jogar — mais uma vez, a risada ecoou através da linha. — Sabe, do jeito como ele joga, não deveria nem começar. Mas não lhe diga nunca que eu lhe contei isso porque vou negar até a morte.

— Eu nem pensaria nisso. E quanto seu... amigo já perdeu aí?

— Mais de um milhão neste cassino e meio milhão, mais ou menos, em outros da região. — O homem parou por ins tantes de falar, tornando a rir, depois completou: — E também uns setecentos e cinquenta mil em dois cassinos.

— Em torno de dois milhões, então.

— Acho até que pode ser mais... Uns três milhões, talvez. Quer que eu verifique a quantia exata para você?

— Não, não é necessário. Já sei o suficiente para meus pro pósitos. Sesshoumaru desligou o aparelho pouco depois e riu dos pensa mentos que lhe invadiam a mente. Ao que parecia, estava na hora de afiar a faca de castrar...

— Sesshoumaru! Vamos, entre! Venha e conheça minha filha! Rin sentiu a espinha ser percorrida por uma sensação gelada, quando seu pai trouxe o homem para dentro do escri tório, sorrindo. Não gostava da satisfação que ele tentava de monstrar para com o recém-chegado, muito menos de ter sa bido, ao chegar no escritório, que Norman não tivera coragem de confessar tudo à esposa.

Junto à janela, ainda olhando para fora, Rin cerrou os olhos por segundos, tentando deixar no rosto uma expressão vaga, distante. Só então se voltou para encarar o homem que era uma lenda no mundo dos negócios de seu país.

— Rin, venha, quero apresentar-lhe Sesshoumaru Akashi — o sorriso de Norman era largo, mas seus olhos tinham um pedido explícito de socorro. — Sesshoumaru, esta é minha filha, Rin.

— Como vai, Sesshoumaru Akashi — disse ela, parecendo um papagaio, repetindo tolamente as palavras ditas instantes antes. Notava a expressão reservada daquele homem e sabia que não conseguiria depreender nada dele.

Então, estava diante de uma lenda viva, observou para si mesma. Mas... O que era, de fato, uma lenda viva? Como de veria ser a aparência de alguém assim? Exatamente como Sesshoumaru Akashi, respondeu a si própria. Alto, bem apessoado, ele gante, quase que um atleta profissional, com cabelos muito longos e olhos muito eatraentes e pele bem branca. O efeito geral que ele provocava era de poder, força, autoconfiança e sensualidade.

Consciente de que se sentia atraída e irritada com isso, Rin estendeu a mão, séria.

— Como vai... Senhora ou senhorita? — indagou ele.

— Srta. Horisawa — ela informou, experimentando um incô modo estremecimento, quando a mão dele envolveu a sua. — Mas pode me chamar apenas de Rin.

— Ah, também pode me chamar de Sesshoumaru.

Ela respirou fundo, aliviada, quando Sesshoumaru sol tou-lhe a mão.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo — mentiu. — Já ouvi muito a seu respeito. — Isso, pelo menos, não era mentira, e nem se importaria em acrescentar que não gostara da maior parte do que ouvira falar sobre ele.

— Mesmo? — as sobrancelhas dele ergueram-se, mostrando incredulidade e continuou: — Eu nunca ouvi nada a seu res peito... — e, voltando-se para Norman, acrescentou: — Acho que nunca mencionou que tinha uma filha...

— Não mencionei? — o sorriso de Norman não ocultou que estava visivelmente nervoso.

— Não — Sesshoumaru voltou a encarar Rin. — Em que departamento da companhia está trabalhando?

O brilho inteligente nos olhos dele deixou-a inquieta. Sentia que precisava lutar por manter o autocontrole e não gostava disso. Sua vontade era dar uma resposta direta e grosseira àque le sujeito e também parar de tremer como uma idiota.

— Não estou empregada na firma, sr. Akashi — rebateu, sem ocultar a impaciência.

— Não? Então, por que...

Rin interrompeu-o, sabendo o que iria perguntar:

— Estou aqui atendendo a um pedido de meu pai. Apenas como observadora, é claro. Suponho que entenda.

— Não, não entendo — ele lhe sorriu, mas esse sorriso não foi nada agradável. — Mas, não faz mal. Não faço objeções à sua presença.

Pouco importa, avaliou Rin, detestando-o. Ficaria, que rendo ele ou não, gostando ele ou não! Poderia dar-lhe uma resposta rude, mas preferiu fingir e sorriu abertamente.

— Por que não nos sentamos aqui, onde é mais confortável? — Norman sugeriu então, sentindo, talvez, a tensão que crescia no ar, e fez um gesto largo em direção às poltronas que ficavam em um dos cantos do imenso escritório, em torno de uma mesa de centro de mármore, próxima à janela. Tudo ali demonstrava luxo e grandiosidade. Norman gostava de cercar-se de sinais de sucesso. — Como ainda é cedo, mandei trazer alguns pãezi nhos doces para acompanhar nosso café — acrescentou.

Sem demonstrar o que sentia ou pensava, Sesshoumaru afastou-se, para que Rin passasse. E, determinada a per manecer calma, independentemente do que fosse acontecer ali, ela sorriu para o pai e seguiu até o divã, deixando as poltronas para os homens.

Norman acomodou-se em uma delas, mas Sesshoumaru, não. Para surpresa e desconforto de Rin, ele foi sentar-se no divã, junto dela. E, pior ainda, ele o fez com gestos breves e elegantes, apesar de sua grande estatura e de sua corpulência.

— Isto tudo está muito confortável, agradável e civilizado, mas... — Sesshoumaru começara a falar, quando foi interrompido por batidas suaves na porta.

— Ah, nosso café! — Norman suspirou, levantando-se e olhando ao redor, como se os preparativos houvessem sido feitos de última hora para alguém extremamente importante.

Irritada pela representação de seu pai, que tinha como único intuito adiar o inevitável, mesmo tendo ela aconselhado que ganhasse tempo, e ainda mais tensa pela proximidade de Sesshoumaru, Rin apenas observou, frustrada, quando um carrinho de metal foi trazido para dentro do escritório por um funcionário da cantina.

— Como prefere seu café, Sesshoumaru? — Norman perguntou, educadamente, depois de agradecer e dispensar gentilmente o rapaz que trouxera a mesinha.

— Preto e amargo — foi a resposta direta.

"Como seu temperamento", Rin avaliou, olhando para o perfil de Sesshoumaru.

— Para mim, creme e açúcar, papai — murmurou.

Norman sorriu-lhe.

— Eu sei, querida — ele respondeu. — E também prefere um _croissant _simples aos pãezinhos doces, acertei?

— Acertou — ela lhe retribuía o sorriso, embora não fosse fácil. Estava já farta daquela situação absurda e a reunião nem ao menos começara... — Mas hoje não vou comer nada, obrigada.

— Dieta? — Sesshoumaru arriscou perguntar, olhando-a com in teresse, embora, para Rin, aquele olhar fosse muito mais uma afronta.

Esforçando-se por manter a calma e o sorriso, ela apenas disse:

— Não.

— Ótimo.

A observação dele a confundiu.

— Ótimo? Por quê?

Sesshoumaru sorriu, e ela detestou sua reação, ainda mais porque detestava as sensações que aquele sorriso lhe provocava.

— Por quê? Bem, porque estou pensando em convidá-la para jantar comigo esta noite — ele explicou, um tanto fria mente. — E não gosto de me sentar diante de uma mulher que fica escolhendo o que comer de uma salada, enquanto saboreio uma refeição suculenta e farta.

Sesshoumaru devia ser louco, Rin concluiu. Jantar com ele? Não queria nem ao menos ficar naquele escritório em sua companhia! Ela o observou por alguns segundos, per cebendo o quanto ele era arrogante.

O silêncio que caiu entre ambos pareceu incomodar Norman, que se aproximou, oferecendo:

— Aceita um pãozinho doce com seu café, Sesshoumaru?

— Não, obrigado — ele já estava sério. — Acho que é melhor falarmos de negócios agora.

— Sim, sim, claro... Mas vamos saborear nosso café, en quanto ele ainda está quente — Norman observou, sem graça.

— E eu vou experimentar um destes pãezinhos. Estão tão apetitosos!

Rin engoliu o primeiro gole de café com dificuldade. Seu pai estava sendo amável demais com aquele sujeito. E o pior era que nem ela nem Sesshoumaru pareciam estar gostando da situação.

Ele parecia não saber ao certo se ria ou se praguejava diante do sorriso forçado de Norman. Mas, seguindo o exemplo de Fernanda, apenas tomou seu café no mais absoluto silêncio.

Instantes depois, com o silêncio ainda sendo incômodo a todos, Norman terminou seu pãozinho, e Sesshoumaru foi direto ao assunto que o levara até ali:

— Você está atrasado nos últimos três pagamentos de aço, Norman.

— É, eu sei, eu sei...

A xícara que ele deixou sobre a mesa de mármore bateu com mais força do que deveria na superfície polida e provocou um som agudo.

— ...E pretendo regularizar tudo em breve. — Norman mo lhou os lábios antes de prosseguir: — Se me der um pouco mais de tempo, poderei...

— Seu tempo se esgotou — Sesshoumaru interferiu. Sua voz era firme e dura. — E minha paciência também!

— Espere um minuto! — Rin se intrometeu.

— Não, já esperei demais! — Rin insistiu, deixando que seu olhar frio e direto seguisse de Norman, para ela. — Está ciente de que seu pai vem, sistematicamente, roubando esta companhia? É claro que sabe! É por isso que está aqui, não?

Rin queria poder correr em defesa de seu pai, negar tudo, mas não podia. Sentia-se presa em uma armadilha mon tada por seu próprio pai e na qual também ele se enredara.

— É verdade — admitiu. — Eu sabia, mas...

— Isto tudo foi uma armação, certo? — Sesshoumaru praticamente afirmou, irritado, indicando o carrinho com os pães e o café. — Uma encenação montada para ganhar tempo, para atrasar o que eu pretendia dizer. Não foi?

— Mas isso é tudo de que precisamos... — Norman disse em um tom de súplica que fez Rin retesar-se. — Só um pouco de tempo... Alguns dias, uma semana, no máximo.

— Para quê? — Sesshoumaru estava céptico. — O que poderá fazer em alguns dias ou em uma semana? — aparentemente, as per guntas eram retóricas, porque ele continuou, firme: — Não sou tolo, Horisawa! Sei muito bem tudo que se passa ao meu redor e principalmente aquilo que me interessa. Sei que, financeira mente, você está contra a parede. Não tem mais crédito, não tem mais recursos!

— Você está enganado, sr. Akashi! — Rin tornou a interferir, sentindo uma satisfação enorme em poder contradizê-lo. — Meu pai não está totalmente sem recursos.

Sesshoumaru a encarou.

— E quais são os recursos dele? Você?

Ela se ofendeu com o tom de pouco caso que ele usava, mas via-se forçada a admitir que sua descrença era válida.

— Não, eu, não — viu-se forçada a dizer, embora quisesse ter condições financeiras para poder colocar aquele homem em seu devido lugar. — Mas minha mãe está em condições de reembolsar a companhia e sei que ela o fará. Na verdade, posso garantir-lhe que ela o fará.

— Sei. Em outras palavras, ela ainda não sabe que o marido vem roubando a firma — um sorriso cínico torceu os lábios de Sesshoumaru. — Só me pergunto se as tais condições de que sua mãe dispõe serão suficientes para cobrir as dívidas de jogo de seu pai.

Tal observação foi seguida de alguns segundos de absoluto silêncio. Não havia necessidade de uma resposta verbal. O bre ve olhar que Rin e seu pai trocaram revelou tudo que Sesshoumaru precisava saber. E ele apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, observando:

— Então, ela "não" sabe das dívidas de jogo.

— Isso não é de sua conta — Rin respondeu.

— Você... Você sabe sobre as dívidas? — Norman indagou, quase sem voz.

— Sim, sei — Sesshoumaru encarou Rin com frieza. — E discordo, srta. Horisawa. As perdas em jogo de seu pai são de minha conta, sim — ele sorriu, mas com cinismo. — A meu ver, um pouco do dinheiro que ele jogou fora deveria ter vindo para minha firma.

— Eu lhe garanto que vai receber tudo que lhe é devido — Norman prometeu. — Só preciso de um pouco mais de tempo, como já lhe disse.

— Escute... Correndo o risco de ser repetitivo... Seu tempo já se esgotou, Norman. Preciso, agora, tomar uma atitude para solucionar esta situação.

Norman engoliu a seco, demonstrando claramente seu medo de Sesshoumaru e do que ele, porventura, pudesse fazer.

— O que pretende fazer? — perguntou, quase sem voz.

— Acho que sabe. Não teria produzido este pequeno e ri dículo espetáculo para me atrasar, se não soubesse.

— Está sendo hostil, sr. Akasi! Está, por acaso, amea çando meu pai de tentar tomar esta companhia? — Rin indagou, deixando de lado a farsa.

— Escute, não sou uma pessoa hostil — Sesshoumaru sorriu, para mostrar o que dizia, mas o efeito que conseguiu foi, exatamen te, o contrário.

— Amigável ou hostil, que diferença faz? — Norman inter feriu. — Os resultados serão os mesmos...

— Não, não serão — Sesshoumaru avaliou. — Se eu assumir esta companhia, não será para destruí-la, podem ter certeza.

Norman encarou-o, parecia incrédulo:

— Mas... E eu? Eu não estaria mais gerenciando esta firma...

— Exatamente.

— Esta companhia está sob controle de nossa família há diversas gerações, desde que foi fundada, há mais de cem anos! — Rin protestou.

— Então, acredito que "esta" geração de sua família deveria ter cuidado bem melhor dela, não acha?

Ela se calou, reconhecendo a verdade no argumento de Sesshoumaru. Sua família deveria, sim, ter cuidado melhor da firma. Sua mãe jamais devia ter dado a administração dos negócios a seu pai, em primeiro lugar. Até mesmo ela própria, Rin, poderia ter tido mais cuidado, ter observado mais de perto o que estava acontecendo.

— A esta altura do jogo, não acham que uma autoflagelação será algo inútil? — Sesshoumaru continuou argumentando.

— O que disse? — Rin estivera imersa em seus pen samentos e as palavras dele ainda não faziam sentido em sua mente. Olhou para ele com frieza, parecendo começar a com preender o que ele oferecia. Não queria nada dele, muito menos sua compreensão.

— Ora, esqueça — disse ele, por fim. — Podemos falar sobre isso esta noite, durante o jantar.

Jantar? Nem em sonhos, ela ponderava, revoltada. E estava prestes a soltar uma gargalhada diante do rosto dele quando a razão a aconselhou a ser mais prudente. Se concordasse em jantar com ele, em uma conversa quase particular, fora do am biente de trabalho, talvez pudesse convencê-lo a dar a seu pai o tempo de que ele tanto necessitava para, pelo menos, fazer os pagamentos que estavam atrasados para com a firma de Sesshoumaru.

— Sinto, mas tenho um compromisso para esta noite — murmurou, curiosa para saber se ele ofereceria um convite alternativo.

E ele assim o fez.

— Amanhã à noite, então?

Rin percebia muito bem a atitude de seu pai. Uma expressão carrancuda enrugava-lhe o rosto, enquanto passava os olhos de Rin para Sesshoumaru e vice-versa. Se acreditava que ela decidira dar-se ao sacrifício para salvar sua pele, Rin avaliava, estava redondamente enganado.

Por outro lado, talvez ela houvesse, sim, assumido o papel no altar dos sacrifícios, ponderou. Não queria fazer parecer que estivesse oferecendo sua companhia a Sesshoumaru, mas acabou concordando antes que uma avaliação melhor a fizesse mudar de ideia:

— Certo. Amanhã à noite, então.

— Ótimo. Sete horas está bem para você?

— Rin, filhinha, você não precisa fazer isso — Norman interrompeu. — Sua mãe e eu podemos dar um jeito em tudo sem que você...

— Mas ela não precisa fazer nada! — Sesshoumaru irritou-se, sen tiu-se acusado.

— Eu sei muito bem disso — Rin comentou, tentando mostrar que não se preocupava.

Norman, porém, não se conteve mais e levantou-se, parando diante da filha.

— Tem certeza de que vai fazer isso? — perguntou.

Ela já não sabia se queria rir ou chorar ali, diante dos dois. Era engraçado e ao mesmo tempo triste que seu pai estivesse querendo assumir o papel de pai protetor àquela altura de sua vida e depois de tudo que fizera, da confusão que causara com sua irresponsabilidade.

Mas, sentindo-se até um tanto culpada por pensar assim, Rin apenas sorriu para ele, avaliando tudo de bom que ele fora em sua vida, e sabendo que, mesmo nesse momento, imerso em seu dilema atual, ainda se preocupava com ela.

— É apenas um jantar, papai.

— Em um restaurante público — Sesshoumaru acrescentou, por via das dúvidas.

Norman encarou-o e viu-o sorrir. Rin chegou a sentir que seu pai tremia diante daquele homem. A situação estava ficando ridícula, avaliou, decidida a tomar o controle de tudo.

— Sim, papai, será um jantar em um restaurante público, sou uma mulher adulta, perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de mim mesma. Prometo que, se o sr. Sesshoumaru se exceder, vou gritar pelas autoridades.

Sesshoumaru agora riu abertamente. Rin encarou-o irritada. Por que a risada dele tinha de ser tão atraente, tão masculina? Devia estar perdendo o controle de si mesma devido à tensão das últimas horas...

E, impaciente consigo mesma, com seu pai, e, acima de tudo, com o homem ao seu lado, ela se levantou e deu alguns pas sos pelo escritório, voltando-se então para encarar os dois.

— Será que podemos, agora, continuar com o propósito des ta reunião? — propôs. — Tenho um compromisso na cidade ao meio-dia e meia — era uma mentira sem tamanho, mas alguém tinha de fazer as coisas andarem naquele escritório!

— Oh, você não mencionou esse compromisso antes, que rida — Norman murmurou, parecendo surpreso.

— Porque achei que não era necessário.

— Também não é necessário que a seguremos aqui — Sesshoumaru interferiu. — Na verdade, nem é necessário que continuemos a reunião.

Norman sorriu, de puro alívio.

— Então, quer dizer que...

— Quero dizer que vou lhe dar o tempo que pediu. Mas entenda uma coisa, Horisawa: não mudei de ideia em relação a nada! Pretendo, sim, afastá-lo da administração da companhia e tomar o controle total dela.

Norman empalideceu, Rin piscou, tensa, e Sesshoumaru com pletou, com voz mais suave:

— Onde eu a encontrarei amanhã à noite?

* * *

N/A: Eita, mas que encontro foi esse heim, ou que encontro/jantar será esse, quais serão as entensões desse pertidão em relação à Rin?

Até o próximo capítulo!

Agradeço, carinhosamente a todos que estão acompanhando, e que deixam reviews, isso me ajuda a ter mais vontade de escrever!

Um grande beijo e até breve!


End file.
